herofandomcom-20200223-history
Katey Greene
Katey Ann Greene or simply known as Katey or Annie is a supporting character and protagonist of Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 3: Prequel Comic, and Dead Rising 3. She is Chuck's daughter and serves as a love interest to Nick in Dead Rising 3. ''Dead Rising: Road to Fortune'' Katey makes an appearance in the Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. She is at the age of 4 during the comic series and Case Zero. Katey is briefly seen in the end of the first issue of the comic series going to Las Vegas with her Mom and Dad. She tells her father that she knows what he could with the money he earns. Her father replies by asking her what but she does not respond. Her father happily agrees with her, then promises that there trip to LA will change there lives forever. Which it does but not the way he planned it would be. ''Dead Rising 2: Case Zero'' Katey makes an appearance as a supporting character in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. She is first seen in her father's truck sleeping using her father's jacket as a blanket. Her dad parks at a gas station to refill his truck. He then checks his watch and sees that its time to give Katey her daily dose of Zombrex (a medicine that stalls the zombification process). When he goes to give it to her she wakes up and says "NO DADDY NO!" but he says to her that people likes shots but she still has to take and then gives it to her. Katey then says maybe he'll run out but he replies and says that he has more. They then go in to the gas station and then her father asks out loud if anyone is there but there's no response. He then tells her to stay where she at and then he goes outside to see if there is any thing there a man runs behind but he doesn't not doesn't notice the man until he steels his truck. He runs after it but eventually fails. Katey then leaves the building and goes to her father and tells him that there's a man over behind them. He then looks and sees that its a zombie. He then picks her up and carries her back to the gas station and then barricades it. He goes out the other door Katey asks him where's he going and Chuck responds and says he's going to look for more Zombrex. He goes out side and finds a small military camp site and finds some Zombrex and also finds a broken bike and takes back to the gas station to fix it. When he gets back he sees that its missing parts a goes to finds those parts and does. When it's 7am he gives Katey her Zombrex and she asks him why her mom bit her and he responds by saying it wasn't her mother and it just looked like her. Then a crazed mechanic named Jed arrives Chuck notices him and say sorry to him then saying he didn't know it was his place. Jed saw him give her Zombrex and says that he's going to kill her and turn her in to a trophy. Chuck replies and says she's just a little girl but Jed refuses to keep her alive. Chuck tells her to run which she does. Chuck fights Jed off and defeats him. Katey runs to Chuck and says that she knew he could do it. The two escape and come across Chuck's truck. Chuck then gets off the bike and grabs the supplies from his truck even a photo of Katey then to leave Vegas and head to Fortune City. ''Dead Rising 2'' Katey returns in Dead Rising 2 with the same role as she did in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. She's first seen in the opening scene of the game on her father's slicecycle. Her father is doing some some fixing on and gets his wrench but only to find it missing but Katey hands to him and he completely fixes the slicecycle. A man walks up behind saying the shows about to start and he needs to sign a form. He goes and signs it and then asks the man if he can take her somewhere safe. He replies saying he'll take her to the green room. He tells her to go with the man and then says he won't take long. She goes with man to the green room while Chuck is taking part of the show. When the shows over he asks one of the contestants if he knows where the green room is. He replies and tells him were it's at. When goes down the hallway to the green room he comes across one of the co-hostess of the pay par view Terror is Reality game show. Then he heads to the elevator and when it opens the other co-hostess come telling him they where upset about his performance. He heads into the elevators and says to them "Good night ladies". Then the elevator door closes and Chucks looks at a Zombrex ad poster on the side of the door. Then the elevator crashes. The lights go off in the elevator then they come back on. He attempts to open the door and does and sees that zombies have gotten loose. He fights his way to the green room and reunites with Katey. The two escape the arena only too see a Zombie Outbreak is happening. They make it to a safe house. When they head in a man named Raymond Sullivan says hold on a second after noticing the bite mark on Katey. Chuck says he has Zombrex and he replies by saying that he better have a lot because the rest he won't be coming for 3 days (72 hrs). Chuck asks what he means and he's says that's time until the military arrives. He says to take her to the security room. He opens up the case but only to find it empty. She asks him if he some left. Chuck replies and says that he was going to get some after the show. She asks him where he's going to get and he responds by saying to let him worry about a woman named Stacey Forsythe tells that he can gets some in Roys Mart in the Royal Flush Plaza. She gives him a transceiver and h picks up a map. He leaves the safe house to gets some. He reaches the place but comes across some looters and fights then eventually killing them he gets Zombrex and gives it to Katey. The next day him and Stacey are in the safe house's cafeteria watching the news. On there it says Chuck was the one who started but he didn't. He says that what they said is complete bullshit. He sets out to find the news reporter Rebecca Chang and eventually does. They head to the security room of the arena. They succeed on making it there but they see that everything has been destroyed. Stacey tells him to head back to the safe house because Sullivan saw him on the T.V. and is threatening to kick Katey out. He goes to head back but before he does Rebecca say she'll meet him back there then Chuck heads back. When he heads back he sees that Stacey and Raymond are arguing about the problem. Chuck goes and says hey. Then Sullivan says "Well lookie here man of the hour Chuck Greene." He tells he saw him on the television and then says he says he should of kicked him out when he first arrived. He says he had nothing do with the out break. Rebecca arrives and Sullivan makes them a deal saying if they bring people back can keep coming and going but if he dies then leave to the devil to sort out and says that no one will cover them when the military arrives. Rebecca asks what was going on and then Chuck replies and says he watches to much T.V. and then they told Stacey that they went to the security room but every thing was destroyed. Chuck gets more Zombrex and gives them to Katey. He finds out Tyrone King aka TK the host of Terror is Reality framed him. Then later on him and Rebecca stop Tyrone from escaping and bring him to the infirmary in the safe house. When the military arrive the zombies mutate do to a type of gas the military is killed by them but on man survives and Rebecca is outside of the safe house at the time and is captured by the last soldier. Then has to go and save her. Chuck goes and finds more clues and finds out Phenotrans the creator of Zombrex is behind the outbrak. He brings back the evidence then Rebecca calls her station to pick them up so they can escape but Sullivan shoots Rebecca in the head thus killing her. Then revealing he works for Phenotrans. He attempts to shoot Chuck but Stacey stops him and he escapes Chuck goes after him and stops his plans. Chuck contacts Channel 6 Action News saying that there's a bunker (The Safe House) full of people and he needs rescue choppers now. All the people get onto the chopper but there's no sign of Katey or Stacey. He heads back to the safe house and see's Katey's back pack but no sign of her or Stacey. TK contacts him. Tyrone says he has them hostage in the arena and he gave Katey Zombrex cause he didn't want her to miss the big moment. TK says he wants him to get a few things which he does and heads to the arena and defeats TK and saves Stacey and Katey. The three leave the arena and Fortune City. ''Prequel Comic'' Before the outbreak a man named Nick Ramos meets her. She steels one of the cars at the Wrench O' Rama. Nick meets with other people and then her again in a diner. ''Dead Rising 3'' Katey returns in Dead Rising 3 using her middle name Annie. She serves as a love interest for Nick. She is first seen in the start of the game at the diner. She decides to leave the diner and go on her own Nick meets her again. Later on Nick comes across her former boyfriend Red. He asks if he's a friend or enemy Annie (or Katey) tells him she knows him and that he's a friend. Nick meets with Isabela Keyes. Then Red betrays the group which Nick fights then defeats him. Near the of the game her father Chuck Greene arrives and the two are reunited. They all get on the plane and leave but Nick stops to plane to go stop General Hemlock. After he defeats Hemlock Katey contacts him on a transceiver saying that there gonna pick him up. She then says to him I can't lose you. Nick replies and says he can't loose her either. Trivia * In the beta of Dead Rising 2 Katey's first name was going to be Cindy. * In Dead Rising 2 Katey is seen playing Mega Man on the PSP even though Mega Man was never made for that console. * She is a bit similar to Sherry Birkin who's a character from the Resident Evil series. Due to the fact that there both female, both are blond, both are characters from a zombie game, both first appeared in part 2 of the series, both being kids in the first game they appear in, and both reappearing in a featured title as adults in the series. * In Dead Rising 3 she has a more goth like appearance. Gallery The Greene Family.jpg|Katey in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. Dead rising katey photo on dashboad.png|A picture of Katey in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. Katey Case Zero.JPG|Katey in Case Zero. Katey and Chuck.png|Chuck comforting Katey in Dead Rising 2. DR3 Katey.jpg|Katey aka Annie in Dead Rising 3. Category:Female Heroes Category:Dead Rising Heroes Category:Capcom Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Daughters Category:Daughter of a Hero Category:Blonde Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Living Heroes Category:American Heroes Category:Goths Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pure of Heart Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Life Saver Category:Cool Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Humans Category:Heroines